Scare At Clock Tower
by Sparky16
Summary: Battler_kay's story on how she found out about the new biggest threat to Neopia, an owner named Manic donkey and his plot to take over all of neopia!


Scare Of Clock Tower  
Written by Battler_Kay  


  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"What the?!" was all that was able to come out of my mouth before I was knocked to the ground, landing on my neopets. Next, what little sense I had left was shaken out of me when two big hands grabbed me by the shirt collar and started shaking me. Then I swore I went deaf as I heard the maniac shout "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! THAT MAN IS EVEN MORE MADDER THAN I! HURRY AND RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" Then I was dropped to my keester back on top of my two pets Cartarymon, my red baby Chomby and WinterMidnight, my baby Christmas Kougra.  
  
I groaned in confusion "What the heck was that?" I asked my pets.  
  
"Well if I saw right, I'd say that was old Doctor Sloth himself" Cartarymon, my Chomby, answered.  
  
"Huh, so the guy finally went mad" I remarked calmly.  
  
"Guess so" Cartarymon huffed as the three of us watched the insane doctor go and shake the senses out of another kid and his pet.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't just see that" a familiar voice said.  
  
I looked behind myself to see my friend Jenni taking her two Ashias for their afternoon constitutional. Her hand was held out and I graciously accepted her help. As soon as I was on my feet I bent down to brush myself off. WinterMidnight, my baby Christmas Kougra, jumped up onto my shoulders and made himself comfy much to my displeasure.  
  
"Was that that Dr. Sloth dude I just saw strangle you?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Afraid so, but I don't know whether he was trying to strangle me or warn me" I commented.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Jenni asked.  
  
"He told us to run away," Winter said, "To get away!"  
  
"That's right" Cartarymon said "I saw him come out of that big tower over there"  
  
"You mean the Guild HQ building" I corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that's it" the baby Chomby agreed.  
  
"Maybe all that ticking finally went to his head" I chuckled coolly.  
  
"Or maybe you should go check it out LEADER!" Jenni said, harshening her last word causing me to cringe.  
  
"Okay" I said, retaining my cool frame of mind, "Care to join me?"  
  
Jenni shook her head; I gave her a mocking look "Chicken" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She simply chuckled "Now you know very well that that isn't true, that on any other day I would've come but I have an erron to run"  
  
"And that would be?" I asked.  
  
"That spooky Brain Tree put me up to a quest this morning, I just have to pick up a few things and then I'm off for the rest of the afternoon. But I'll catch you later at your house" Jenni remarked.  
  
"See yah!" I shouted waving her off.  
  
I looked down at Cartarymon who just gave me a look that seemed to say _Well whatcha waiting for?_  
  
I sighed "Well, let go see what's up" Cartarymon yipped with excitement and lead the way.  
  
As we walked into the tower I noticed the security guard wasn't at his post. I quickly noted that in my mind as we started to look round. I went to the door that opened the staircase leading to the top of the tower. I twisted the knob and shook my head as I saw the door open. "Something's not right here. This door is always locked unless there's a guild leader members meeting upstairs" I said.  
  
"Well, what is upstairs?" Cartarymon asked.  
  
"A table, chairs, your basic conference room set up. There are a few files as well but not of much importance" I explained "I think the only thing good up there is the view of Neopia"  
  
"I wanna see" Winter shouted excitedly as he leaped from my shoulders and started up the stairs as fast as his little paws could carry him.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Cartarymon yelled chasing after WinterMidnight in hopes of beating him.  
  
I unexcitedly followed.  
  
I was almost at the top when I tripped over my pets. I was about to scold them when I saw the petrified looks on their faces. Then Cartarymon asked "Kay, is that room always like this?"  
  
"What are you..." I faded out as I walked into the conference room, or, what used to be the conference room. "What happened here?" I asked.  
  
The room was pitch dark, it's only lighting came from the blinking lights off of the heavy machinery that now occupied the room. The walls were painted black, shutters shut out the light from the windows. The room looked like the Bat cave minus the Bat mobile.  
  
"Stick close you two" I warned, my words not seeming to reach Winter as he jumped up to the top of one of the machines and went off to explore.  
  
I gently brushed my hand over a main panel of controls that was attached to a chair, it looked like something off of Star Trek.  
  
Well, nice to see you Kay" a dark voice said.  
  
Gasping in surprise, I turned to see a tall figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"What is all this?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh that, just extremely high tech gear to help me take over all of Neopia" He chuckled.  
  
I looked at him "Why would you want to do that?" I questioned, my voice rising with my anger.  
  
"Just for fun my dear, what else. And when I'm through, I'll delete this pathetic world"  
  
"But you'll hurt lots of innocent neopets and people" I proclaimed.  
  
"Well DUH!!!" he said.  
  
A low growl was caught in my throat as I stared at the man. He was dressed in his best suit, he was tall, but his face was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"What do you plan to do with the pets before you destroy them?" I demanded calmly.  
  
"Capture them, make them my slaves and sell them on the black market of course. What ever brings me profit" The man shrugged.  
  
"That's disgusting" I said.  
  
I swore that voice of his rang some little bell in my head but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it from.  
  
"Now mind you, " The man said, "There will be the few I spare but they belong to my guild members and as always, they fight for me. You're welcome to join me Kay. Your reputation as a warrior is quite popular. I happen to know your little Chomby is quite a fighter"  
  
"No thanks. I'm already a guild leader and I would never fight for you" I said firmly.  
  
Just then the man stepped out of the shadows and I gasped again in shock. Cartarymon who stood at my side, let out a warning growl. I knew I recognized the voice but know... know I could put a face with it.  
  
"Manicdonkey" I said lowly.  
  
Cartarymon looked at me inquizively "You know this creep?' he asked.  
  
I sighed heavily "I don't just know him Cartarymon, he's my cousin"  
  
"Whaaa!" Cartarymon said in total disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to give you one more chance Kay" Manicdonkey warned, "Join me or you will die with the rest of them"  
  
I looked down to my sighed, my face fell. I knew that there was only once choice I had and I hated the idea but it was the only was for my pets to be safe.  
  
"Kay?" Cartarymon whined, his face full of worry. The look on mine didn't help his confidence much. He sadly lowered his head.  
  
"I guess there's only once choice to be made" I sighed.  
  
Manicdonkey smiled " I knew I could cou_"  
  
"No" I said bluntly as an evil grin approached my lips.  
  
"WHAT!?" Manicdonkey yelled.  
  
"Kay!" Cartarymon cheered.  
  
"What do you mean no?" He repeated.  
  
I looked at him, my grin an evil one. "I mean no as in I won't fight for you. I'll fight against you. Do I make myself clear Mikey?" I asked, calling him by name.  
  
He smiled "Very well, but now I'm afraid I can't let you leave this building" he said.  
  
"What do you mean?' I asked.  
  
"I can't let you leave " he stated "Well, alive anyway"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Mikey raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly a team of six people stepped out from the other side of the room. I recognized 3 of them instantly. Carri, my little sister, Oren, a friend, and Ashley, another friend of mine. They were dressed in dark gray pants and jackets as uniforms that had "Dark Power" embroded on the chest and their ranks on their backs.  
  
"Who would like to be the first one to take care of her?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Leave her to me" Carri said evilly chuckling. "Get her ghwely!"  
  
Next thing I knew I saw a huge red Buzz come flying out from behind her and heading straight for me.  
  
"Cartarymon, Fire ball!" I ordered.  
  
Throwing his head back, taking a deep breath, Cartarymon threw his head forward and launched a huge fire ball at the Buzz. It hit the Neopet dead on and Carri's Buzz fly back to her looking like a well done steak. "Good job Cartarymon" I praised.  
  
"I'll finish her" Oren said, "Attack, Plumperton!" He cried.  
  
Suddenly a Blumaroo jumped from the shadows away from Cartarymon. I sheiked just before I saw WinterMidnight appear from above and land right on the Blumaroo's head, pinning it down.  
  
"Move!" WinterMidnight ordered.  
  
We did. We ran right past Mikey who tried to grab me but had missed. "She's mine" Oren said as he chased us down the stairs.  
  
I was almost halfway down before I felt him grab me and smash me up against the wall. Then I gasped as I saw him withdraw a sword. Where on earth did he get that?! I had to wonder.  
  
"Say good bye Kay" he whispered, but then he suddenly let out a scream of pain and I looked to see Cartarymon biting his heels, The Winter jumped up and bit the hand holding the sword. Oren dropped it and I pushed him back starting my escape again, but then I felt him shove me hard and I tumbled down the stone steps and slam the back of my head into the door, rendering my unconscious.  
  
Oren picked up his sword and slowly started down the steps, Cartarymon and Winter both kept nudging me and licking me, shouting in my ear to wake up. I did and slowly got to my feet, opened the door and scrammed. Oren was about to go after me when Mikey stopped him.   
  
"She'll be back" He said. Oren nodded and followed his leader upstairs.  
  
I finally reached outside, stumbled a few times then collapsed completely. Injured, and my energy fully spent I fell unconscious again. When I woke up I found myself in my own bed at my neohome. Achilles, my Lupe was watching me from the foot of my bed. Cartarymon and WinterMidnight were fast asleep on the shaggy rug. I sat up and looked at Achilles. "How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
He wagged his tail happily, seeing I was fine, then answered "Some people and Neopets found you with the others just outside of the Guild HQ's building. You were unconscious when they found you. They took you to the hospital were Jenni and Cassidy came and got you. They took you back here" he answered.  
  
I smiled and scratched him behind the ear, his favorite spot. Then slowly I got out of bed and went towards the living room where I could hear my friends voices. Jenni was sitting on the arm of the couch, being the controller hog as usual. Not that it mattered, and Cassidy was sitting at the far end. As I entered I grabbed onto the side frame and paused. I was still weak. Rubyie, my other Lupe got down from her place on the couch and came to greet me. Her smile was so cute you couldn't help but smile back!  
  
"Nice to see you up" Jenni remarked.  
  
"Thanks" I replied, not intentionally meaning it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Misty asked.  
  
"Like I've been through the spin cycle" I replied.  
  
Rubyie jumped up onto the couch and laid her two front paws on my lap then rested her head down on top. She didn't like to say it but it was her request to have me pet her. I did, thinking nothing of it as we all watched the TV. The News was on. I listen closely as we all saw Dr. Sloth get restrained in a straight jacket and thrown into the back of a white truck. Jenni and Cassidy were laughing hysterically, Achillies and Rubyie were yapping with joy. Me on the other hand.. I was quiet watching the whole thing. I could hear Dr. Sloth yelling "But I'm not crazy, he really is powerful and he'll destroy us all!"  
  
They others stopped when I saw the reporter come back on and I gestured to them to be silent.  
  
Reporter: "In other recent news today several humans and neopets went missing today after four o' clock this afternoon. Witnesses say they spotted them around the Guild HQ's at that time and haven't seen them since. Neopolian Police and investigators say if you have any information about these missing pe..."  
  
The rest faded out as I knew the person behind it all. I got up and turned off the TV then I turned to my friends. All our pets had joined us by this time. They all looked at me, my face was angered, but my voice was firm as I said "Guys... we're going into war"  
  
They all looked at each other in confusement.


End file.
